House of Never Ending Students
by miniMinaxx
Summary: Theres more new people arriving at Anubis House, they meet the other Anubis people and will new relationships form by it or will they be a threat to Sibuna, and hate each other? Deadlines July 28.
1. OC

**Hey MiniMinaxx here :P**

**I'm having an OC contest so heres what I need.**

**A girl for Jerome**

**A girl for Alfie**

**A girl for Fabian**

**A girl for Mick**

**A girl for Eddie**

**Then**

**A boy for Nina**

**A boy for Amber**

**A boy for Patricia**

**A boy for Mara**

**A boy for Joy**

**OC FORM: (THANKS to JustInvincible2K10 for reminding me)**

**NAme:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Allergic:**

**Crush:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin:**

**Family:**

**Bio:**

**Anything Else:**

**SO yea, deadlines July 28. Thanks!**


	2. Current OC's

**Ok so i have decided whos in so far,**

**I have absolutely no boys so yea, definately still open for boys.**

**Girls have quite a few **

**Girls accepted:**

**Lucy Jessica Argent by JustInvinvcible2K10**

Name: Lucy Jessica Argent

Age: 16

Hair: Long Dark Ash Brown hair that falls halfway from her mid back to her shoulder blades.

Eyes: Dark green

Personality: Lucy's the kinda girl that isn't afraid of what people think of her; she is a loud girl and is always speaking. She also is a flirt and leads on a lot of the guys. However, Lucy can be a down to earth, supportive friend and sticks up for them no matter what.

Style: Summer Casual  
sin_t%C3%ADtulo_144/set?id47975439

Gender: Female

Birthday: 17th July

Likes: Movies (Romcoms, Action, Horror), Cute guys, English, Writing in her diary, playing guitar.

Dislikes: Posers, Cocky people, Math, Crocks (They're just disgusting in her opinion)

Allergic: Peanuts

Crush: Fabian

Friends: Fabian, Eddie, Mick, Patricia, Nina, Amber,

Enemies: Joy, Jerome, Alfie

Height: 5'2

Weight: 93lbs

Skin: Cool skinned (Fair)

Family:  
Mother: Louise Samantha Argent/Deceased/36 at time of death/Beauty Therapist/  
Father: Byron Jason Argent/Deceased/39 at time of death/Business Man/  
Brother: Caleb Daniel Argent/Alive/18/University.

Bio: Lucy was born in California to a rich family, she got everything she wanted, but was not spoiled. At her Taekwondo tournament, her parents drove up to watch and surprise her (As they said they were too busy). But on the way, they were hit by an 18 wheeler and were killed almost immediately. Ever since then she has lived with her brother, on their parents wealth. But her brother had to leave for University, making her have to come to House Of Anubis.

Anything Else: Please choose mine?

**Jamie Lane Jackson**

Name: Jamie Lane Jackson

Age:17

Hair: Brown with Blonde highlights

Eyes: Brown, but when she goes swimming Hazel

Personality: She is like the sporty girl of the grade. She's funny, nice and sweet. Everyone likes her and thinks she's cool.

Style: She wears basketball shorts on gym days. On art days she wears a skirt and on regular days she jeans and a tee. At soccer practice she has purple and black cleets. She also has a Jersey that says 1 Jackson.

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 9th

Likes: Everything to do witg sports and hanging with her friends

Dislikes: Algebra

Allergic: Nothing

Crush: Eddie

Friends: Everyone

Enemies: No one

Height: 5' 7"

Weight:165

Skin: tan

Family: Jenny Mullen- sister who got pregnat at age 16 and kept the baby. She is now 29 and graduated from harvert law. She is married to Jack Mullen who surves in the army. He is bassed in New Jersey.  
Justin Jackson- Brother who is 17(twins) who loves to sing in his band Jersey heros. Hegot a girl penny pregnant. He had a son. Penny died in the hospital after giving birth. He's trying to graduate from highschool.  
Emily Hancock Jackson- Mother of Jamie. She got pregnant with Jamie at age 28. She graduated from Penn State when she was 28 with a degree of teaching. She went back after she had the twins and got her Masters. her husband died in the army and she will not get wed is 44 and still staying strong.  
Jhonathan Jackson- Jamies 1 1/2 year old nephew who is Justins son. He lives with Jamie and the family and has his own play room. Without a mom he dosent know what to do when his daddy is at work. Justin is homeschooled on the computer to just stay at home and watch Jhonathan.  
Natalie Mullen- Jamies 13 year old niece who only cares about makeup and boys. But when her dad gets home from the army all she does is spend time with is daddys little girl and she will die if something were to happen to him. She is in highschool with her since she skiped 2 grades abd hates it.  
Nickoli Mullen- Jamies brother in law whi is in thw army who got hurt alot of time but still alive

Bio: She got pregnant at 15 and gave the baby up for adoption. She then smoked cigs and weed but then her suster got her out of it

Anything Else: nope

**Layla Grande**

Name: Layla grande  
Age: 16  
Hair: Dark brown light brown natural highlights goes down to waist  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Personality: Sneaky, Funny, Happy  
Loves to prank  
Family: Auntie Cate (only family left)  
Crush: Jerome  
Best friend: Jerome  
Friends: Joy, Alfie, Mara,fabian,Patricia  
Enemy: Nina (at first later become friends)

**Those are all i have right now, **

**Spots open to submit a boy/girl for:**

**Boys- Alfie and Mick**

**Girls- All**

**So 2 more girls submitted with them liking Alfie or Mick and need 5 boys submitted for Nina, Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy.**

**THANKS! :)**

**Sorry if you you didnt get picked.**


End file.
